Conventionally, individuals and businesses may ship items to a recipient using a container, such as a box or envelope. While some of these containers may provide tamper-evident seals, these tamper-evident seals may only indicate that the container may have been opened during a shipping process (e.g., after leaving a sender's location and arriving at a recipient's location). These tamper-evident seals do not secure the container from actually being opened by anyone other than the intended recipient.